<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Historia de un perro perdido by tamo_an</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466806">Historia de un perro perdido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an'>tamo_an</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corazones solitarios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Abarai Renji, Bottom Kuchiki Byakuya, M/M, Top Abarai Renji, top kuchiki byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt;&gt; Todo esto lo confieso abiertamente hasta con cierto placer, ya que la razón más profunda de mi ineptitud para saber qué es lo que quiero, me parece un instinto, un instinto nada malo por cierto.&lt;&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corazones solitarios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Buscando detalles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>1. Buscando detalles</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desperté muy temprano, enredado entre las sábanas, acostado al lado de una persona que desprendía un olor diferente al mío: Byakuya Kuchiki. La adrenalina de saber que estaba en un lugar prohibido me levantó. Sabía que tenía que irme. Tenía que levantarme, lo sabía muy bien, no quería hacerlo enojar de nuevo…pero el sueño es traicionero y antes de poner  un pie fuera de la cama caí de nuevo dormido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuve la oportunidad de salir y no la aproveché.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonó el despertador a las 7 una vez, ni un minuto más ni uno menos cuando abrí los ojos, él ya estaba vestido, tan presentable como siempre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sin mirarme-Tienes que irte.- Claramente no podía esperar un "Buenos días" de su parte porque no entraba en nuestro acuerdo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Ahora no puedo marcharme-¿cómo podía explicarle todo por más que el pareciese estar ocupado?, ya era demasiado tarde para salir de ese lugar- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Por favor vete-dijo y levantaba impaciente una mano- Deja de dar excusas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Déjame-dije-Vete y no te preocupes por mí; los otros tampoco se preocupan.-susurré sin intenciones de ser escuchado, no quería que me sintiera lástima, porque sus ojos sólo demuestran desprecio y eso me dolería más. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Te lo pido por lo que más quieras- rogó con voz impaciente- no crees más problemas. Desde un principio sabías que no podemos ser vistos juntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Puedes pedirme lo que se te dé la gana; por más que quisiese no podría andar- ¿De quién es la culpa?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Nada de eso-contesto sonriendo, o eso me hacía creer-puedes andar precisamente porque pareces estar débil te pido que ahora te vayas lentamente si no lo haces, tendrás que salir corriendo después. Y eventualmente terminarás más lastimado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Eso déjalo por mi cuenta- Siempre me las he apañado para salir de cualquier situación, ¿por qué ahora estaba dudando tanto? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-También a mi me incumbe-dijo, comenzando a dar muestras de que me dejaría solo, otra vez-después de todo es mi reputación la que está en juego</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡¡¡Lárgate!!!-grite un tanto fuerte-¡¡¡Ahora!!!- si iba a venir con que su reputación era algo del otro mundo, nunca debió de venir conmigo al hotel- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Si, te dejo-dijo vistiéndose lentamente-Eres maravilloso ¿Acaso no te gusto?-agregó con cierta malicia-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Me gustarías si te fueras y me dejaras en paz-respondí vorazmente pero ya no estaba tan seguro de tener tanta fuerza de voluntad como me lo hacía  suponer-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que decidió tomar la palabra:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-No-dijo él-aquí no hay nada que entender; se trata de cosas que se sobreentienden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-De ninguna manera-respondí-Lamentas tener que echarme y sin embargo lo haces- No entendía porqué seguíamos dando tantos rodeos, puesto que no es su estilo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Así es-replicó sin ningún problema-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Eso no es una respuesta que valga-repetí enojado-¿Qué te resulta más fácil? ¿Renunciar a mi presencia o tener que echarme?- Realmente no supe porqué pregunté eso, de antemano sabía la respuesta, escuchar su respuesta era la única forma de aferrarme a tener una minúscula posibilidad de sentir su aprecio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Renunciar a tu presencia-respondió sin titubear, impasible, sin emoción alguna. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No pude menos que callarme. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba arrepentido por expresar mis emociones? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente aceptarlo? ¿Por qué sigo insistiendo con él?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Y entonces?-dijo, rompiendo el incómodo silencio-Tú…querido perrito ¿Es que en realidad no entiendes que yo tengo un nivel completamente diferente al tuyo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No contesté nada porque noté por casi imperceptibles detalles, detalles que quizá excepto yo podría haber notado, que parecía estar mintiendo.</p>
<p>Todo esto lo confieso abiertamente hasta con cierto placer, ya que la razón más profunda de mi ineptitud para saber qué es lo que quiero, me parece un instinto, un instinto nada malo por cierto.</p>
<p><em>“Llegarás tarde a clases” </em>Estaba seguro que diría eso para que me saliera del hotel antes que él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Llegarás tarde a clases</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No necesité decir más pues en menos de diez minutos ya estaba saliendo, como siempre de la habitación 69, rumbo a la escuela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esperó que el chico de larga cabellera roja saliera antes que él para poder partir en paz. Necesitaba tiempo para atormentarse de su decisión a solas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byakuya Kuchiki llegó a su área de trabajo, sin percance alguno hasta que Juushirou Ukitake, llegó como siempre, de metiche, para ver que encontraba de interesante por esos lugares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Por qué esa cara?-No perdía el tiempo dando rodeos, quería saber el por qué Byakuya tenía un aura tan sincera- Raramente se te ve tan descansado.</p>
<p>-Las mañanas son estresantes-el moreno no estaba de humor para contestar las preguntas de su supervisor Ukitake- necesito descansar apropiadamente.</p>
<p>-No me refiero a eso…te ves relajado, tranquilo…</p>
<p>-Siempre he sido así-respondió mostrando evidencia de su enojo- </p>
<p>-Tienes una cara agradable y brillante… ¡tuviste sexo!</p>
<p>Rápidamente el Kuchiki se lleno de color…el mismo se había delatado:</p>
<p>-De nuevo con el chico tatuajitos ¿me equivoco?</p>
<p>-No te interesa</p>
<p>-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese chico debe estar enamorado de ti para aguantarte cada noche! ¿Lo drogas? ¿Cuánto le pagas?</p>
<p>-No te entrometas- aunque a esas alturas era casi imposible detenerlo, de todas formas se enteraría, el pasatiempo favorito de ese hombre era estar al pendiente de la vida de sus subordinados-</p>
<p>-Es que me cuesta creer que alguien este contigo por gusto-No solo el supervisor; todos en la sección creían que después de la muerte de su esposa, Kuchiki Byakuya encontraría juntarse con alguien por libre albedrío y viceversa-</p>
<p>-Sólo es un niño, pronto se le pasará</p>
<p>-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! Es el pelirrojo de aquella ocasión en el bar ¿no? ¿Cómo puedes negar lo que haces con él si no es nada malo?</p>
<p>-Es un estudiante, yo ya tengo mi vida hecha él no sabe ni lo que pasará con su vida en el futuro.</p>
<p>-Deja de usarlo, si no le quieres sinceramente, déjalo libre.</p>
<p>-Nunca he dicho que lo tenga encerrado… él ha decidido por sí mismo aceptar este acuerdo.</p>
<p>-El está sufriendo…por tu indiferencia.</p>
<p>-No debería de… pues no siento nada por él.</p>
<p>-Este intruso ha de ser una muy buena persona…- Ukitake le miraba fijamente, quería saber más de aquel muchachillo, y que mejor si trataba de acorralarlo visualmente-Demasiado… ¿o no lo crees así?</p>
<p>-No, sólo es estúpido. Y volvió la mirada para evadir nuevas preguntas.</p>
<p>-Estás enamorado Byakuya. No es tan difícil aceptarlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perdido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Trato de escribir en la oscuridad tu nombre. <br/>Trato de escribir que te amo. <br/>Trato de decir a oscuras todo esto. <br/>No quiero que nadie se entere, <br/>que nadie me mire a las tres de la mañana <br/>paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia, <br/>loco, lleno de ti, enamorado. <br/>Iluminado, ciego, lleno de ti, derramándote. <br/>Digo tu nombre con todo el silencio de la noche, <br/>lo grita mi corazón amordazado. <br/>Repito tu nombre, vuelvo a decirlo, <br/>lo digo incansablemente, <br/>y estoy seguro que habrá de amanecer.<br/>                                                       Jaime Sabines<br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2. Perdido</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Desde que tengo noción de recordar, siempre he estado perdido.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué quiero?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué busco?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Estoy condenado a seguir así, sin respuesta, por el resto de mi vida?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Todo esto me lo preguntaba constantemente</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿No quieres revelar su nombre? - seguía insistiendo Ukitake, aquel día Kuchiki había llegado con un leve sonrojo que obviamente el negaba tener- ¿Ni siquiera con que letra empieza?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juushirou ya sabía que algo había cambiado con el frío, recto, responsable y ordenado Kuchiki desde hace dos meses atrás. A veces andaba perdido mirando fijamente los papeles sin poner la pluma a correr sobre ellas, otras dirigía sus ojos hacia las nubes y sonreía tontamente a los niños que jugaban en las calles. Aunque esos pequeños gestos no le eran imperceptibles, gracias a que tenía una buena intuición, sabía que no podían haber salido de la nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-No tiene nada de relevante hacerlo, tampoco pierdes nada con saberlo.-era la respuesta cortante del moreno-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Ni tú con decirlo.- contraatacaba Ukitake-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Ese niño te quita el sueño y no lo aceptas vaya ¿Qué clase de persona  será?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Un intruso, eso es.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para Byakuya, cualquiera que no cumpliese con sus estándares no era digo de ser mencionado y lo consideraba como una burla a su estilo de vida. Y si alguien se llegara a enterar de él, sería una mancha permanente a su <em>status quo</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Renji…ese intruso se llama Renji- susurró para sí mismo dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Si era un intruso, porque no lo había eliminado aún?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Otra vez vienes con esa cara- Ichigo veía de reojo a su compañero mostrando cierta molestia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Bueno…no lo puedo dejar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Sí puedes, no quieres que es distinto, se que te gusta, que te vuelve loco pero…por donde quiera que lo veas ambos sabemos que sólo te utiliza, le entregas tu cuerpo sin condiciones, aunque no recibas nada…-su pelinaranja amigo comenzaba siempre por regañarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Y el único lastimado soy yo…si si ya me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Entonces? De verdad no entiendo que pasa por tu mente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Yo quisiera saber que pasa por la suya</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Estás enamorado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Eso lo sé de sobra, ya no se qué hacer… para decirle lo que siento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Tienes sexo con el pero no puedes decirle lo que sientes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Eso es muy diferente a…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Innumerables veces has salido de esa habitación y te has preguntado "¿Hasta aquí termina todo entre nosotros?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Q-qué puedo hacer yo? Soy uno de sus tantos amantes…de seguro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así desde que fuimos al bar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Pronto se cumplirán dos meses…qué rápido…no esperé ni siquiera pasar de la semana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Con mayor motivo, si sigues dejar pasar tiempo esto se te hará más difícil, tienes que decírselo ya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Lo dices con tanta facilidad…como Grimmjow te aceptó a la primera, no piensas en los demás que sufren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡Trato de ayudarte! ¿A-a que viene Grimmjow en esta plática?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡Estas rojo! ¿Acaso ustedes…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡¡¡¡Renji!!!! Grimmjow el… No quiero hablar de eso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Ocultaron su relación? ¿Tu padre no se opuso?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Estás desviando el tema…-era una situación completamente diferente, Ichigo no quería hablar de eso por la vergüenza que le causaba sólo recordarlo-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Terminan abrazados?-sentía algo de envidia por la relación que tenía mi amigo y su (ahora) pareja- Qué envidia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Me pregunto si algún día yo también podré encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme y no dejarlo ir.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Me pregunto si puedo llegar a ser feliz…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las primeras noches siempre terminaban con esta plática –la única que teníamos-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Ya es algo tarde-mientras se acomodaba por enésima vez el nudo de la corbata-date prisa para que te lleve a casa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-No, me gustaría quedarme hasta el amanecer con usted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-No tengo espacio para intrusos en mi hogar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intruso” suena despreciable…. eso es lo que soy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duele más cuando proviene de su boca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cuando el orgullo comienza, el amor muere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Las primeras noches siempre terminaban con esta plática –la única que teníamos-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Ya es algo tarde-mientras se acomodaba por enésima vez el nudo de la corbata-date prisa para que te lleve a casa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-No, me gustaría quedarme hasta el amanecer con usted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-No tengo espacio para intrusos en mi hogar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Intruso” suena despreciable…. eso es lo que soy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Duele más cuando proviene de su boca.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. Cuando el orgullo comienza, el amor muere  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Días después de haber tenido esta plática (si se le puede llamar plática a dos oraciones), Renji reunió el valor para ir a donde trabajaba el Kuchiki, pues aunque él no lo dijera, sabía dónde trabajaba; Rukia se lo había mencionado casualmente, tantas veces que no las podría olvidar aunque quisiera. A estas alturas era como un mantra para él y lo tenía bien grabado en su memoria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“-¡Nii-san es un gran abogado! ¡Siempre gana todos los casos y es muy respetado tanto con sus jefes como sus subordinados!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y ahora estaba parado frente una edificación que uno se esperaría al escuchar el apellido Kuchiki: majestuoso. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al poner un pie en la entrada el pelirrojo se sintió desubicado, definitivamente ese no era lugar para él, todo ahí parecía tan inmaculado que su triste imagen de estudiante no estaba  acorde con los empleados de impecable traje. Su apariencia chocaba con la uniformidad de los demás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sus pasos eran cautelosos, llenos de duda… ¿a quién podría preguntar por Byakuya sin que le contestara con una grosería o llamara a la policía por tener esa extravagante apariencia de delincuente?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo recibió un hombre de cabellera blanca bastante amable. Lo hizo tomar asiento en una pequeña sala frente a la entrada. De alguna manera se sentía en un ambiente familiar, aunque no lo conocía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-Kuchiki-san está a punto de ir a almorzar, si gustas esperar, en un momento el bajará”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-Gracias-quizás estaba soñando, la gente no suele ser tan cordial ¿o será porque cree que soy un cliente?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-No hay de qué…disculpa puedes decirme cómo te llamas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-R-Renji-titubé un poco, no sabía si decir mi verdadero nombre o uno falso y contesté lo primero que me vino a la mente-mucho gusto señor...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-Ukitake, Juushirou Ukitake. El placer es mío, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-¿Usted ha oído hablar de mí?-raras personas comentaban sobre que tan raro era, el color de mi cabello o mis tatuajes tan inusuales, pero NADIE, ansiaba conocerme-¿Quién…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-Oh, ahí viene Kuchiki-san-susurró cerca de mi oído:-Estaré esperando más visitas tuyas”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>De las escaleras con una impresionante cabellera brillante, un impecable traje y una hermosa cara, Kuchiki Byakuya bajaba con unos clientes. El moreno acompaño a sus invitados hacia la salida sin percatarse de la presencia de Abarai quien lo veía embobado, parecía un majestuoso espectáculo el solo ver la sombra de Byakuya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Absorto en su figura no se percató cuando su adonis se paro ante él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Q-Qué?-al parecer le estaba preguntando algo y no había respondido-ah sí, vine a ver a Kuchiki-san-seguía en las nubes que hablaba solo-Ah! Kuchiki-san! ¿Hace cuanto estaba parado?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Espero que hayas tenido una muy buena razón para estar aquí, estaba a punto de almorzar, acompáñame-sin rodeos habló secamente-Odio repetir las cosas dos veces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-A-ah si…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siguió a su amante arrastrando los pies, de repente los sentía pesados; “<em>nervios probablemente”</em>, y antes de volver a la realidad, ya estaba dentro de su gran despacho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Y bien?-se paró frente a su escritorio, dando la espalda al pelirrojo-Te recuerdo que estas desperdiciando mi hora de almuerzo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Tranquilo, respira tranquilo, que no note tu nerviosismo, tu puedes Renji, para eso estás aquí”. </em>
  <em>En ese momento la autoestima de Renji era nula, esto  iba a requerir MUCHO esfuerzo.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¡¡¡¡Es que no puedo más!!!! ¡¡¡¡Lo amo!!!!-gritó, como si el mundo se le fuera en ello-ah… -ahora ya no sabía si huir o esperar una respuesta, por el miedo su cuerpo no respondió, dejándolo paralizado frente al moreno-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Renji…-en su tono había un cierto deje de fastidio-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Si esto sigue así…yo ya no sabré que más hacer…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Estabas consciente de que todo esto era una diversión para mí, no quiero malentendidos, no quiero que te enamores de mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ni siquiera se dirigía a verme. Seguía la conversación por inercia, parecía estar distraído con otros asuntos.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Cómo le hago para evitar este sentimiento? ¿Cómo le hago para que usted no entre en mi mente? ¿Tiene idea de cuánto he llegado a quererlo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-No, no me interesa en lo absoluto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Palabras cortantes y frías. Lo esperaba de él, lo sabía. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Lo amo, lo amo…-a mi mente no venia más que esas dos palabras-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Eso no tiene ningún significado en especial, y menos viniendo de ti…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Vaya descaro… está bien, es mejor enterarse de lo que pasa antes de que me haga nuevas ilusiones, pero he dicho lo que tenía que decir, no tengo de que arrepentirme de nada… si soy una molestia, disculpe, no me vera rondar por aquí de nuevo….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Es justo para ambos, yo nunca esperé nada de ti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Seguía dándome la espalda. Se oía como acomodaba unos papeles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Lo sé. Soy un momento de distracción para su agitada vida. -resignación <em>¿Por qué parecía que era lo único que quedaba?-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Qué bueno que te ha quedado claro, puedes marcharte…ah otra cosa espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que te presentas en mi despacho. No quiero que nadie te vea; empezarán los rumores.-su tono no sonaba ni un poco alterado, <em>¿acaso esa persona podría tener sentimientos?-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-¿Está bien si vuelvo a venir pero no entro? Siquiera para saludarlo.-dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, pongamos eso a prueba<em>-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Entiende que lo único que conseguirás es una respuesta negativa”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-No, comprende que me fastidia verte si no es en la noche, no tengo nada que decirte ni que darte y sabes cuál es tu función.- ¡Esas palabras! Ya no queda esperanza<em>, ninguna ilusión</em>- Es imposible que tengamos una relación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esperé sentado un momento más, por si tenía algo más que agregar. No. Pasaron algunos minutos y nada. Suspiré cómo si no supiera lo que iba a pasar después.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“-Debes irte”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Debes irte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sólo escuché el sonido de la puerta, cuando cerré de un portazo.  Mi último recuerdo del rostro de ese hombre es borrosa. Por más que lo intente no puedo evocar ninguna expresión de su cara...</p>
<p>Me marché cabizbajo, tenía unas ganas muy profundas de llorar. El señor de cabellera blanca se despidió de mí, traté de no llorar frente a él y respondí con una sonrisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caminé y caminé, di vueltas…de repente y sin saber cómo ya estaba en la casa de Ichigo, a quien no pareció molestarle mi imprevista presencia, al contrario sospeché que estaba aguardando por mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solo le conté que había ido con Byakuya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le conté todo, no guardé nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al hablar de esto entraba en mí una sensación de autocompasión, miedo, nervios, tristeza y melancolía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Desesperación”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con voz quebrada afronte la verdad: Nunca podría tener a Byakuya. No podríamos ser algo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Siente vergüenza por que soy más chico que él, por mi apariencia, porque no quiere que lo vean con malos ojos y no desea perder su estatus…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi amigo me miraba sin saber que decir, cómo reaccionar…me escuchó hasta el final. Ichigo es un gran amigo, siempre está ahí para cualquier situación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Duele, que te hagan creer que te quieren cuando no es cierto. Duele que siga pensando en él, que sufra por él y no se dé cuenta ni corresponda a mis sentimientos…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Si te rechazo es porque no estaba destinado para ser tuyo…no era una persona que valiera la pena-en su voz notaba un poco de lástima- Y no mereces ese tipo de persona en tu vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichigo me abrazó, si necesitaba ser consolado nadie mejor que él, entendía muy bien que en ese momentos las palabras sobran y que cualquier cosa podría lastimar mi ya de por si destrozado corazón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Nunca dejes que nadie sea tu todo por que cuando se vaya, no te quedará nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloré, grite, maldije, tire, golpe y lloré de nuevo; si no deshacía estos sentimientos seguiría abrumándome por un buen rato y terminarían volviéndose una carga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Me marcho.-porque después de todo, sólo me tengo a mi mismo y no tengo nada que perder-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No volveré a llorar, por nadie. No es una promesa.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue lo último que recuerdo haber dicho a Ichigo antes de que ya no lo volviera a ver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era mi resolución.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y no la cambiaría al menos no por Kuchiki Byakuya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Adelante, no te voy a detener.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos despedimos con una palabra: “Suerte”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y hasta ese momento  lo que menos tenía era eso: <em>suerte.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Llamé a Rukia…de repente colgué. No, no estaba listo para despedirme de esa forma. Le diré que me fui cuando esté lejos y no tenga ganas de volver. No quiero arrepentirme a medio camino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entre sin esperanzas, salí con una meta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buscaba un dueño para sentirme atado a alguien y no huir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Después de todo soy un perro perdido</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No tengo a dónde ir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No pertenezco a nadie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sólo me tengo a mi.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia ya se había publicado en otra plataforma. He decidido pasarlo a AO3 con algunos cambios.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>